


Twenty-Five

by ArcticLucie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Rick, Daryl is a gay virgin, Daryl is not a sex panther, First Time Topping, Gift Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick is still a slutty cop, Smut, younger!Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl goes to his first gay bar hoping to pop his gay cherry, turns out the hot, young bartender is more than willing to help him out with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidSheenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/gifts).



> Ugh, two bar fics in two days. How original. But this is for MermaidSheenaz on her birthday. To be honest, so was the other one. 
> 
> And to Sheenaz, I know this is a half-assed attempt to recreate that fic you liked that was taken down, but I hope you like it at least a little bit.
> 
> Daryl is late 30's, Rick mid-twenties, maybe 25 but I didn't specify.

Daryl was a virgin. A forty-year-old virgin.

A forty-year-old _gay_ virgin to be precise. Not literally forty, but he was getting rather close.

And not literally a virgin, he’d fucked plenty of women before. Most of those were at Merle’s request—he wasn’t a fan—but he’d never had the balls to pick up a man before, even though he was pretty sure he was gay, ninety-eight percent sure. Maybe ninety-nine.

Of course, he still hadn’t ‘picked up’ a man, a man picked him up. A cute man too, young and vibrate, soft bodied with a baby face. Why this hot-as-fuck bartender picked up his old ass, he wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t about to argue with the laws of nature.

He was just there to observe. That’s what he told himself when he pulled into the parking lot of the only gay bar in a three county radius. Picking someone up hadn’t been his intention. He was strictly there to watch and learn the ways of the gays, but Merle was in jail again and he had the dump heap he called home all to himself for a few days. So if he happened to find someone to bring back, he could.

When Rick asked if he wanted to get out of there, he wasn’t about to say no. And not just because the man made a damn strong drink. He wasn’t even sure what those fancy things were called he kept whipping up for him, but Daryl guzzled them down just for another chance for their hands to brush when they switched out glasses.

He was mostly certain the college-age looking bartender wasn’t flirting with him. He was a goddamn bartender after all. The flirtier they were, the bigger their tip, and the drunker the customer, the bigger their tip. But then he noticed—because he was absolutely staring—that the sexy young thing was sneaking coy looks his way when he was serving other customers. 

Daryl wasn’t sure those smoldering looks were for him, though. He had a scruffy beard and oily locks that hung in his face, but once he realized that the boy—because he really was a boy compared to him—was only giving those kinds of filthy looks to him, his confidence blossomed, as did the tenting of his jeans. 

So, Daryl started tossing back those heated looks. He supposed you would call that flirting, but he’d never been good at that. At least not with women, but he had never really wanted to sleep with those anyway.

There was another guy making eyes at the pretty boy, and Daryl really couldn’t blame him, but if he thought he could go up against a Dixon and come out on top, he was sadly mistaken. Apparently, the man noticed their little exchanges because he made his way over to Daryl and sat uninvited on the stool next to him.

“Nice night, huh?” the stranger asked.

Daryl shrugged and went right back to sipping the bright blue drink that he realized was the same shade as the bartender’s eyes.

“Gareth, I told ya not to show your ugly face around here again,” the boy snapped across the bar when he made it back over to change out Daryl’s glass.

“Don’t be like that, baby,” Gareth pleaded, rather pathetically if you asked Daryl. “Told you it was a one time thing.”

“Hate to break it to your sorry, cheatin’ ass, but I moved on.”

“To who?” the cheatin’ ass asked.

“To me,” Daryl said without thinking, in fact he thought he only thought it, but both men turned away from their argument to gawk at him.

“Yeah right, the day Rick starts going out with white trash will be the day I commit myself.”

“Bes’ go get ya a straight jacket then ‘cause that boy’s going home with me,” he challenged.

“You can’t be serious about this, Rick! He’s twice your age?” Gareth insisted, turning up his nose at him.

Daryl scowled back, “I don’t want any trouble, but if you do, keep runnin’ your ugly mouth, dickhead.”

That’s when the shoving started, and before anyone knew what happened, Gareth was laid out on the floor clutching a bloody nose in his hands, cowering like a little bitch. Daryl rolled his eyes at the dumb punk, and crossed his fingers that he wouldn’t be joining Merle in lockup for assault.

Daryl knew this could go one of two ways. It would either repulse Rick because he was the kind of man who deplored violence, and/or still had feelings for _cheatin’ ass._ Or, it would turn him on something fierce and they’d go back to Daryl’s place and fuck. 

Turned out it was the latter.

Rick hopped over the bar with a towel full of ice cubes, and for a fraction of a second Daryl thought he was heading for the douche on the floor. But then his eyes met Daryl’s and he could smell the arousal rolling off the kid in waves.

“Ya didn’t have ta do that,” Rick said to him as he grabbed him with his youthful looking hand and placed the ice pack on Daryl’s split knuckles.

“Dumbass deserved it,” he shrugged. First trip to a gay bar and he done got himself a damsel in distress. 

“Can’t argue with that.”

“ ‘S a shame though. Prolly gonna spend the night in the slammer for that one. Pretty sure I broke his nose,” Daryl sighed. Would’ve been nice to take advantage of his moment of triumph. And that hot little ass.

“Ain’t gonna happen. It was self-defense. ‘Sides, I’m pretty close with the police around here on account of the fact that I am one,” Rick smirked. 

Daryl was confused for about two seconds before Rick continued, having picked up on his befuddled expression. “ ‘M a rookie in King County. I don’t even work here, not anymore, was jus’ helpin’ out for an hour or so.”

Daryl nodded his understanding and watched as the bouncer helped Gareth off the floor.

“Wanna get out of here?” Rick asked, recapturing his focus.

“Yer gonna arrest me?” he asked, with an annoyed and disbelieving frown. 

Rick’s face lit up with amusement, “Nah, meant like back to your place…or mine. But we can use the cuffs if ya insist.”

Daryl had never been a fan, having watched Merle and his old man get carted away in silver bracelets more times than he could count. But if that was what it took to get the rookie in his bed, then he’d be willing to give it a try.

In the end, it didn't come to that, but they did break every speed limit on the way to Daryl’s house. He was glad he had decided to tidy up before he left, stripping down that goddamn confederate flag Merle used as a curtain in the front window. He could’ve done a better job of picking up the beer cans, but he hadn’t planned on bringing anyone home.

“I’ve never seen ya round before,” Rick said after the usual things like ‘nice place’ and ‘wanna beer?’

“Try ta lay low ‘cause my brother’s an idiot who likes to get himself arrested,” Daryl said.

“You haven’t ever done this before, have ya?”

How the hell did he know? Was there a sign on his forehead? A pheromone he was emitting? Maybe some sort of secret handshake he didn’t know about? Were there meetings? “ ‘M gay, just—”

Rick smothered his words with a steaming kiss that confirmed that he was in fact one hundred and ten percent gay. They stumbled through the house to his room, shedding clothes like a snake sheds skin, falling on Daryl’s bed with an undignified ‘ummph’ upon arrival.

That was okay though because Rick was licking and kissing his way down Daryl’s body. He still had his shirt on but the buttons had all been popped off. Explaining a lifetime of scars to a potential one-night stand wasn’t practical, so he decided to keep it on. As long as Rick kept his hands off his back, it wouldn’t get weird.

Maybe it was because it was done by a man—a hot sexy one at that—but Daryl knew that was the best blow of his life. Rick clearly knew what he was doing when he sucked in one of his balls and teased it with his tongue. He mouthed over his cock before sucking in the other.

Daryl couldn’t watch, it was too much already.

Then the boy went to town on his cock, taking him all the way into the back of his throat, so far down that Daryl could feel his muscles contracting around him as they tried to expel the intrusion. That didn’t go on for very long because he knew he wouldn’t’ve lasted.

He fisted his fingers in the dark curls of his fellatiating wizard and yanked him off before _he_ went off. But then he felt like a dear in the headlights because he knew a dick was probably about to be stuck in an ass, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that.

And there was that whole thing about returning the blowjob that he knew would probably be shit since he’d never had a cock in his mouth before. Rick must’ve been a gay virgin sensei, though, because he suggested that Daryl ‘top’ which he learned was what they called the one doing the sticking. That was probably for the best; he was familiar with sticking.

“Did ya wanna do the honors?” Rick asked, holding up a bottle of lube, which Daryl thought he might’ve literally pulled out of his ass because he was buck-naked. Daryl once again had no idea what he meant, but Rick was already far too good at reading his stupid face, “I gotta stretch myself open so you’ll fit…I hope you’ll fit anyway, yer kinda big.”

Daryl pulled him back down and kissed him senseless for that _huge_ compliment, prodding his come-flavored mouth with his uncoordinated tongue until they worked out a flawless rhythm. “Don’t know what ‘m doin’ but I’ll give it a shot.”

Rick rolled off him and pushed himself up on all fours. “Jus’ put some of this on your fingers and go for it…but jus’ start with one and we’ll work our way up.”

Daryl’s cock started to throb at the thought of where it would soon be. And then it damn near had a seizure when he got off the bed and took in the sight of that tight little body ready and waiting for him, ass staring him in the face.

He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. He probably used more than was necessary, but who the fuck cared? Rick let out an incredibly erotic moan when his index finger made contact with the puckered hole, and Daryl took a deep breath as he started pushing in.

There was a moment of panic when he was met with resistance but Rick assured him that he just needed to push a little harder. Then the tip of his finger was slipping into a wonderful heat and he almost died of how perfect it all felt. When Rick gave the word, he pushed in another finger, picking up a little more speed with his thrusts once he was sure he wasn’t hurting him.

The third digit was a bit tricky, but he managed to work it in that tight hole and continued his task of opening the rookie up. It was quite an experience, and his eyes had never seen anything that sexy and lascivious before. 

He was captivated when he removed his fingers to stare probably a little too long upon the glory that was the boy’s gaping hole, shiny with lube. He wanted to taste it, but he wasn’t sure if that was appropriate. Maybe next time.

“Here,” Rick said, handing him a condom, “ ‘M sure this is self-explanatory,” he chuckled.

And Daryl just wanted to smack his ass, so he did. Rick let out a hiss that sounded like approval, and he ran his hand over the red mark forming on the milky white flesh. He rolled on the condom and added some more lube at Rick’s request.

“Even though ya got me open, there’ll probably be some resist—ahhh, fuck!”

Daryl had enough talking for one night, and gently eased his way inside that stifling hole. It was the most magnificent heat he’d ever felt, the boy’s body so snug and all encompassing, and Daryl knew this was what it should’ve been like his whole damn life.

He took it slow at first, he didn’t want to risk hurting the little rookie who’d been kind enough to walk him through everything, but that was quickly abandoned when the kid kept hollering for more.

“Harder, I ain’t gonna break,” Rick said, and Daryl wasn’t sure if it was a challenge or a command or if the guy just liked to be a demanding little shit, but he soldiered on, surging in and out of him a little harder each time, a little faster with every thrust.

He was just so tight and perfect, Daryl didn’t want it to end, but the whole night had wound him up pretty good and there was no way he could’ve kept going for long, not when he had waiting for that moment for an eternity.

His knuckles were going white as he did his best to hold onto the boy’s narrow waist. He momentarily registered that they might leave bruises behind, but that thought only made him squeeze harder. Rick was his first gay conquest, and even though he figured the kid had flags planted all over his ass a dozen times over, this was Daryl’s first.

Then he was coming and it was pretty fucking spectacular. Then Rick was coming and that had his ass clamping down around him. Daryl felt a whole different kind of spectacular at that as every single experience he ever had with a woman was wrenched from his being and replaced with a whole new world he was dying to dive deeper into.

He collapsed on the bed next to the spent rookie and swatted his ass. His mind was hazy as he tried to slow his breathing. Having a heart attack while in bed with a substantially younger man would’ve been too fucking ironic.

“How was it?” Rick asked, his eyes holding a curious wonder that Daryl thought must’ve matched his own.

“Was good,” Daryl nodded.

Rick quirked a brow, “Jus’ good?”

Daryl couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face, “Alright, damn good.” He rolled off the condom and grabbed a rag to wipe away some of the lube that he definitely overused.

“Jus’ wait till ya bottom,” Rick smiled as he rolled back on top of him, Daryl’s body shivering when their now flaccid cocks, still a bit oversensitive, rubbed together.

“How long do I gotta wait for that?”

“Don’t know about you ol’ man, but I’ll be ready in twenty,” he snickered.

“Shit! I am old,” he groaned. “Might need thirty.”

“How ‘bout we split the difference. Twenty-five sounds nice…or I could jus’ start without ya,” the rookie teased.

Daryl had to agree, twenty-five sounded pretty damn good.


End file.
